User talk:NasuHime
HEY! lol on Apple-p wiki ( the toll thing) wat the heck!? 21:38, September 4, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 NasuHime (talk) 21:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I have no clue, first they say that Apple-P was a chick, which I always thought he was a dude, but I thought I might be wrong so I changed it to girl. And then there was that next message that said he was a dude! So then it was changed back to dude and god im so confused! If u look at his ponponpon video when he sings it he says he a guy (look in the thing under the video) 22:18, September 4, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 Im stupid. I already saw that and forgot about it NasuHime (talk) 22:19, September 4, 2012 (UTC) LOL!! Ya but don't worry alot of people forget stuff like that... like about tobi hes a dude with a girl-ish voice.E.o.M.01 (talk) 23:00, September 4, 2012 (UTC)E.o.M.01 Thanks! Although I need to think straight if I want to be reliable on the wiki. NasuHime (talk) 23:09, September 4, 2012 (UTC) So I was reading your profile and... I saw that on your to-do list section, you planned to make a page for Okaasan. YES. JUST YES. (BTW I can help out with the page if you want. I really like the song! :D) BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 21:57, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok :)! I'm to get the Japanese and Romaji lyrics for it. I really need help with finding derivative works for songs....I'm terrible at that. Could you try and find an instrumental versions and popular cover versions? That would help me A LOT. NasuHime (talk) 22:04, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I have found one cover (in English I think) and one MMD PV. Also, I have found a YouTube reprint of Okaasan -rebirth- too. That's all I could find. :/ WHY ISN'T THIS SONG MORE POPULAR? SERIOUSLY, IT WAS MADE BY MACHIIGERITA-P. HOW CAN IT NOT BE POPULAR?! (flips table) BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 22:17, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! And I agree, it should be more popular TTATT. Machigerita is my frickin hero! Definetly my favorite -P. All his songs are so hnnnnnggggg. (Sorry kinda fangirling) And have you heard him sing? I have and his singing is very good. I THINK THAT HE NEEDS TO COVER ONE OF NASHIMOTO-P'S SONGS. IT WOULD BE PERFECT. ^U^ BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 22:24, September 13, 2012 (UTC) YES IT WOULD! I love Nashimoto too. Shinitagatari was what made me get into his music. NasuHime (talk) 22:35, September 13, 2012 (UTC) All right I have the page made, you can put the Derivative Works in there now if you want. :) NasuHime (talk) 22:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I will! :) BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 22:48, September 13, 2012 (UTC) K thanks! And thanks again for adding the category...I always forget to do that NasuHime (talk) 22:50, September 13, 2012 (UTC) You'rw welcome! :) Also, I just added the derivative works and the remake. BROOKLYN RAGE!...even though I'm not from Brooklyn. (talk) 23:12, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you again :D, just saw it, and I didn't know that you could change the color of the text in the song box now I'm tempted to go back to my other song pages. Now I must think about what new song I should give a page now, hmmmmm. NasuHime (talk) 23:18, September 13, 2012 (UTC) 20:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC)dear nasuhime i dont know why but i am a big fan i was the contributer on the akita neru pls dont hate me i was just wondering what you thought of rin and len twins or mirror images or both cause i am for twins cause i am a twin(yes boy girl both blonde)well anyways i have no idea why i like you i usally hate people who dissagree with me but i guess i like you cause of the christian(yes i am christian and proud and if they delete this cause i am christian then i will no longer contribute to wikia)inside of me turning the other cheek. awkwardly kiruse(that will be my wiki name once i get one:) Re: Dear NasuHime Sorry I have been inactive. I'm just working a lot on Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki. oh its ok but for awile i thought you went into awaking (from KH) and went to travers town or twilight town Nah XD. I hope you don't mind but I'm going to delete some of our conversations cause my page is getting filled up. NasuHime (talk) 21:56, October 15, 2012 (UTC) oh no prob while you went inactive i made my digital footprint on alot of other peoples page to make more friends and could you tell me what youre icon is? it looks familiar but i can put my finger on it Cool. And the guy in the picture is PewDiePie, he's this guy on YouTube who does gameplay and records it, he's pretty funny, although he's kinda crazy.NasuHime (talk) 22:06, October 15, 2012 (UTC) oh i have a expierance with crazy interview people and if you like action figures and you want one but you dont know the company or the standard stuff for it there is a action figure guy called PixelDan but his youtube account is mandalorians30(or 300) so juat putting that outthere and do you have any figma? I wish I had a figma, that would be awesome. Expecially the BRS and Vocaloid Figmas would be nice to have. i want black rock shooter ,strength ,dead master ,yomi karastobi(takanashi) ,kurio mato ,tsukasa ,kagami ,miku cosplay kagami ,madoka ,homura ,sayaka ,kyoko ,mami(the past five are from puella magi madoka magica) ,konata ,miku ,len ,rin ,luka ,appen miku ,racing miku first win version ,and last but not least S.H. figurarts cure black and white and max heart version. i know thats alot and there is more play arts and dc universe marvel legends i love action figures but i hate how figma are so expesive on amozan.com and i finished the mark of athena today it was awesome oh if you go to youre cousins page and angel emfrbls page you will see what i did in you absense and i was trying to help on the vocaloid lyrics wiki for the last 2,3 days but i had alot to do and we ate out yesterday and i couldnt find where to trasnlate to english did i ever metion i am ADHD well i think i am i am kinda hyper and cant think about one thing too long or a million thoughts rush trough my head and i cant stop its kinda fun though and i have imvoulantary muscle spasm alot like just now my arm just twitched forward and i misplelled something but when i told my older sister she said dont put a lable on it its called annoying (alot of people say i am annoying or hyperactive or on a suger rush or wierd) my sister was watching hide and seek by SeeU and a bird pecked on the window and she FREAKED OUT I have ADD and I love "Hide and Seek"! And yea, why do figmas have to be so expensive Q.QNasuHime (talk) 23:11, October 15, 2012 (UTC) sorry i had to get off last night sorry and i got grounded so i am leaving this message to tell how i got grounded. well first today started great got took my sister too work and on the way home there was a contest to win 2 tickets to tim hawckins(a famous christian comedian) cause he is comeing here and so i was calling and we didnt get it then when i got home my mom asked me to close the door so i set some blanckets on the table adn she said pick those up and my sister closed the door while i put the blanket i said i was just setting them for a second she said itnd matter and i said i was just.. and she went balistic and i went to my room to change and i (accidentaly) slammed the door. and she came stomping down the hall and again went balistic and thats where i am now. Usally she will come to me later and apolagize and if she does i will just want to scream "I DONT WANNA HEAR IT" but i wont cause i can usally hold my anger in check but everyone says i have a short temper what they see isnt even the beggining i could punch anyone i could scream i could do alot of things and dont and they say sometimes i am worse than that cousin i have who told me about vocaloid aand what was the first vocaloid song oyu heard? mine was the world is mine love version then butterfly on your right shoulder live version then just be friends live and i forgot to metion this when i was talking about ADHD i have a friend who got it but she more has HD and she is really kind though but kinda wierd like me but ALWAYS on a suger rush My mom can be like that sometimes (NO. Most of the time), but I don't get grounded a lot, she just yells at me for a while. The first Vocaloid original song I ever heard was either "World is Mine" or "Go Google It". The first time I heard a Vocaloid sing was when I listened to Miku sing "Moonlight Densetsu" (Thats the opening to the Sailor Moon anime), at first I thought that it was an actual human singing and then I realized that the voice didn't sound as realistic as a human does, I looked up Vocaloid on Wikipedia and learned taht it was a Voice Synthesizer. That confused me at first. I have AD, but my friend has ADHD.NasuHime (talk) 20:25, October 16, 2012 (UTC) same with my mom but she yells and grounds and actually my cousin showed me the songs above but at first we thought it was really cool cause we didnt notice the screen on the stage so i looked it up and i was like AWESOME and watched the videos againd and noticed the screen and got totally into it everone else thinks it wierd like my twin sister as well bau i kinda got her into it. and even if my cousin didnt tell me i would have heard about it that christmas cause my older sister was gonna get me and my twin sister the rin/len nedriods cause we were blonde and they were the same but after i went crazy she didnt get it and i think you me and angel are demmi-gods cause we all have dyslexia or ADHD i would want to be son of apollo but with my luck i will be son of aphrodite and my twin wants to be daughter of mars so she would be roman i would be greek cause i prefer greek got a page set up still no account but the only difference is that i cant blog and no cool picture :C but is ok 13:57, October 18, 2012 (UTC) wow i have done like 20 drawings in two days and i am so tired all the time here is my new account type thing page 14:20, October 20, 2012 (UTC) man i edidted it but it didnt stay Kietorin: I posted this on this persones page for calling Justen Beiber gay tell me if your creeped out cause im going to haunt themhttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:190.178.45.229 That is creepy O.oNasuHime (talk) 21:32, October 24, 2012 (UTC) QUESTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! are you gonna be sailor venus if so pls link me a picture 13:55, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Nah. I wish I could be Venus, I'm going to be a vampire instead.NasuHime (talk) 21:10, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Kietorin : Hey I found this Japanese band i love the song but the singer looks weird in some angles i also watched another pv by a japanese band the only person who didnt look kinda weird was the drummer so Here!!!!! Oh, have you heard of Shugo Chara i dyded me hair black and i look cool but kinda wierd i dont feel different and i still see myself as blonde The party was a drag so now i am standing at my door giving out candy so far the only person who came was this really cute little asian girl there have been cars and one is comeing now but so far its been boring i am just here on the ipad and eating candy and the car didnt come so boring ic your trick or treating hope you are having a good time and the dye got all over my face and hands so i am constanly washing them but above all boring my family is watching arrow a tv show about green arrow thats who my dad was me mom was storm cause of her hair is white and my older sister was supergirl and my twin was batgirl and i was superboy well please tell me how your thing and costume went see you later 00:48, November 1, 2012 (UTC) It took SO long to get the dye out a handfull of shampoo and of conditioner well i got go to bed no more trick or treaters just that cute asian girl happy halloween and goodnight 01:37, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Kietorin : Hey heres a bunch of songs that i loved but the music videos are kinda weird im listing them the way i like them the most. The one i liked the most was my favorite band for about 3 min to 3 houres then i found out the lead singer was gay (TToTT WWWWWHHHHHYYYYY!!!!!) and when you figure out those kinda things you can never look at them the same way again. (Sigh) So here they are there numbered 1 2 3 ill post the other one later VocaloidPony123 Ahhhhh how do you get to move articles and stuff? i really need help on this kind of stuff! oh also hi lol {VocaloidPony123} 02:34, November 3, 2012 (UTC)Vocaloidpony123 I'm not sure what you mean by moving articles, forgive me I'm kinda slow XD. I'll try to help if you have any direct questions. And anyways, welcome to Vocaloid Wiki!I love GakupoxLuka. PROBLEM? (talk) 05:33, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Kietorin Kietorin : Hey nasu im going to be working on the songs later hopefully so while im doing them heres something to watch http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ndA69KiffJE Kietorin : Im still working on the songs i said i woughld so watch this pv while im doing them and sorry i said JBF i meant Just Be Meltdown tell me if i can do JBM please cause i dont want to do it and then not be able to ( If you know what i mean ) so heres the pv im doing this on the iPad i manly do this on the iPad so i cant name the linkshttp://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=related&v=OztvalMmtcs Kietorin : Hey nasu i just wrote down Hide and Seek of Isolation and i will post it on lyrics when i can get on one of the laptops my sisster and brother are playing star wars online. (There more alike then me and Kuruse we actually call them the twins) It turns out i had is wrong hide and seek of isolation http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0eAWuiG8naw came after perfect crime love letter http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0abCv6G2g2g i still dont know when warning of imosters http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_VBSokH6r3Y comes in. The three songs are in the Bookmar of Demise Project and when i post is may you add this picture for Hide and Seek Of Isolation http://www.zerochan.net/1126537 thats all for know i cant write for awhile my hand cramps Translated Video Hello, I wrote a tutorial about Jp-En translating. I don't mean to blacklist any fellow translators, but please be cautious when adding their translated/subbed videos on YouTube lists. Damesukekun (talk) 00:53, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I'll make sure to be more careful.I love GakupoxLuka. PROBLEM? (talk) 00:57, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Icon avatar thingy Kietorin: WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME WITH MEMORIES OF THAT VIDEO, THE WORST PART IS THAT BIRDS KEEP PECKING ON MY WINDOW WHEN IM WATCHING SOMTHING SCARY!!!!!! I can't help it XDDD. I love Calne Ca. I love GakupoxLuka. PROBLEM? (talk) 21:17, November 20, 2012 (UTC)